Mine all Mine
by november 2 1990
Summary: Kendall is becoming a popstar with his 3 best buds. what happens when the see who can pick up the most girls. Jo Taylor is an aspiring actress who loves tall guys with amazing eyes. What will happen when James interferes? will they still love each other. Warning rated M, and character injury.


**A/N I have been working on this for a while, and now I finally get to write it, I came up with ideas, and I saw some YouTube Videos. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Kendall's Pov**

James said, "Let's do a pick up line insanity, and go down the streets of LA. Try to kiss girls too."

I agreed, I mean we arrived in LA about 2 days ago, and we don't have girlfriends, so yeah what the heck.

We split up Logan and I and Carlos and James. Logan and Carlos were counting our rejections, and our hits.

First we saw James walk up to this girl and he said, "Hello sexy, I don't mean to intrude, but fuck me." The girl started to make out with him.

Carlos was filming the whole thing, and Logan was filming me. I saw this girl and I said, "Hey fuck me."

She said, "Pervert."

I yelled out, "You just gave me a boner." She laughed and continued walking.

I walked up to this next girl and I said, "Hey I'm here, what are your other two wishes."

She asked, "Who are you?"

I said, "I'm Kendall, I'm the genie of sex. Fuck me."

She said, "No." I then walked past this diner, and I saw these two girls one with brown hair and one with blonde. The one with blonde stood out to me. I walked over to them.

I said, "Hi I'm Kendall, and I noticed you." I shook both girls' hands.

I looked at the blond girl. I said, "I just want to say that you're really pretty, you have really nice eyes and really nice lips, and I'm just going to go for it." I had taken a step closer to her after every word. I put my arm around her waist, and I leaned in. she closed her eyes, and said, "Okay." Her friend said, "Oh My God." I had felt her arms go to my waist. I had licked her lower lip, and she let me in. I had started to make out with her.

**Jo's Pov**

I was walking with Camille, a close friend of mine, to the local diner. My dad had put my bags in my apartment. I had been walking and then we stopped. I saw this cute guy with green eyes and blonde hair come up to us. He told us his name, and that he liked my eyes, and lips. He told me that I was really pretty. He had then said that he was going to go for it. I wasn't sure about what he was going for, but then he leaned in and kissed me. I put my arms around his waist. He licked my lower lip, and I opened. He and I started to make out. He over powered me, because he is a boy.

I tried to pull away, but he just leaned in closer to me. I had pulled away slightly, and Kendall I think it was, kissed me again. He put his right hand on my waist, and his left one dangled. Kendall had tried to grind into me, but I held his hips in place. I could hear Camille say, "Oh My God." This Kendall kid is a hell of a kisser. I let him take control a little bit. Kendall had brought his left arm over my right shoulder, but before he could, he touched my breast, and he had rubbed my shoulder, and he pulled me closer. He pulled away slightly, and came back into me. He would kiss along my jaw, and he would kiss my lips, and my neck. He had slipped his hand under my shirt, and had kept kissing me. He then grinded into me, and muttered, "I got a boner."

Kendall had started to feel around under my shirt. I had decided that this is awkward because he is a stranger. I pulled away, but Kendall asked, "What's your name?"

I said, "Jo."

Kendall asked, "Jo can I have your number?" I gave him my number, and he gave me his. Camille was making out with his friend. I then left with Kendall. I had grabbed his balls in public, and said, "How is your cock feeling?"

Kendall said, "Damn, you made me get a hard on." He grabbed my boobs, and said, "Want to take this behind the alley?"

He is really cute. He had a puppy dog face on, and he had said, "My cock is getting painful."

I had started to kiss his neck. Kendall had picked me up, and I wrapped my legs around his torso. He had brought me to the Palm Woods Park, and into the woods and trees really deep in. We couldn't be seen for miles. I had been placed down, and Kendall had opened my legs. He put his two legs in between mine. He had been kissing me while his hands roamed, and while his lower half was on mine. I could feel him getting hard. Pulled off his shirt and I started to kiss him I had kept kissing him, as he took off my jacket, and he was trying for my actual tee shirt. He got it off, so I was in my bra. I had undone his buckle, and his pants started to slide down. I had him right where I wanted him. I looked at his penis. It was long, and it was hard. I had decided to tease him. I said, "KEN!" I moaned against him.

Yet I don't know why I could trust him even though I only knew his name. Yet my body needed him. I had grabbed his penis and started to rub it against my jeans. Kendall moaned out, and he said, "Fuck, that feels so fucking good baby."

Kendall had said, "Suck me."

I grabbed him, and I started to suck him. Kendall slid my jeans and underwear off. He slid my bra off, while I was sucking. I blew him, and he came in my mouth. I swallowed it, and I went up to his lips, and I said, "Kendall don't worry about a condom, I am on the pill."

Kendall shoved his head into me and he had started to lick around. I slowly pushed his head out. Kendall had tapped me, and he had played with my thighs. Kendall had said, "Jo fuck me." I said, "What?"

Kendall said, "Fuck me."

I didn't want to, so I said, "Kendall I can't."

Kendall said, "Why?"

I said, "You are a stranger."

Kendall said, "Babe don't think of me like that, we are great together." Kendall had said, "Jo don't be afraid of me." Kendall had grabbed his penis and rested it in my center. Kendall just kissed me sensually, and said, "Let me know when you're ready."

I said, "Kendall I am going."

Kendall said, "Jo, please stay."

I got my clothes back on. I kissed him then I went to see Camille.

**Kendall's Pov**

Why is she so afraid of me? She had then left, but she kissed me before though. She had grabbed my balls though, and she winked at me. I walked back to where Logan was hitting Camille up. I dragged Logan away. We walked back up to the apartment, and James said, "Kendall I heard about you're little sex with the blonde, how was she?"

I said, "We didn't have sex, but she knew Camille. She's got the prettiest eyes, and she has the most beautiful smile."

James said, "I see a hot blonde downstairs I am going to go down stairs."

I followed him, and so did Logan and Carlos. We went down in the elevator, and when we go out we went to the pool. Camille and Jo were walking at the pool. James had started to walk towards them. Jo looked so pretty. Am I falling for her?

Kendall think, focus, forget about her eyes or the way that she smiles at you. Jo laughed at what James said, so I decided to walk out there and talk to her. I walked out and Jo waved at me. I said, "Hey."

Jo said, "Hey Kendall."

Jo had been holding her hand back. Jo had said, "Kendall what's up?"

I said, "Well I just wanted to see you again."

Jo said, "Well here I am, and James I think, asked me out. He had asked me out and he was about to kiss me."

I said, "He almost kissed you."

Jo said, "Yeah is someone jealous." She poked my chest when she said that.

I said, "No, I mean, I thought we were together."

Jo said, "Just because we almost had sex doesn't make us a couple."

I said, "What's so bad about us almost having sex?"

Jo said, "I don't even know you."

I said, "Fine let's go sit down and get to know each other."

Jo said, "Later, I am going to go for a walk."

I said, "Wait." I grabbed her arm and pulled her into me. I kissed her good bye, and then I let her go.

James said, "Dude I called her."

Carlos said, "Kendall go hang out with that blonde you made out with."

I said, "Los that is her."

Logan said, "Ken to be fair I don't really care who gets her, I call Camille."

Carlos said, "Oh then you picked a hot girl."

**Jo's Pov**

Kendall a guy who is really cute, but I don't know wants to make out with me. I went to take a walk, and I walked into James. James said, "Hi Jo, would you like to get coffee?"

I said, "Sure, star bucks."

James and I walked to star bucks. He was the pretty boy of the group. I wondered why James was into me. James asked, "What kind of coffee?"

I said, "Decaf."

James ordered mine and his. He paid a t the register. He is sweet, but what about Kendall. I asked, "James, why did Kendall randomly see me in the streets with Camille, and make out with me?"

James said, "Well the four of us, well three actually because Logan was just watching, had a contest. Who could use the most pickup lines in one hour?"

James said, "Kendall had lost, because he kissed you, and he had flirted with 3 others. I had said more. Logan told me that Kendall just spent his time making out with you."

I said, "Oh." I thought I was just part of their contest, and Kendall never really liked me. James liked me though. I thought James didn't hit on me during that contest, Kendall did. I can't be with a guy who used me in a bet, even though he is insanely cute. I had talked with James for a while, and then we started to walk back to the palm woods.

James put his arm around me. I didn't really mind, but I didn't want Kendall to see. As we were a block away from the Palm Woods, I pushed James' arm off. He questioned why I did that and I muttered Kendall. Kendall came walking up to us, and he said, "Hey Jo. James I told you she's mine."

Kendall had on the most adorable face. I said, "Ken I am not yours, and James I am not yours either."

Kendall said, "James quit fucking with Jo, I saw her first."

James said, "Jo thanks for the thing that you gave me at star bucks.

Kendall said, 'You better not have kissed her." Kendall looked at me.

James mouthed say we fucked to piss him off.

I said, "Kendall, James fucked me."

Kendall punched James in the stomach, and he walked away.

I asked, "James why did you want me to tell Kendall something that wasn't true?"

James said, "Well Kendall had videoed me in science class and I puked all over myself. Kendall posted it, and people made fun of me for that, so by 'taking his girl' I will be getting him back." I nodded.

We walked into the Palm Woods, and I saw Kendall on the couch. I walked up to him, and I stood behind him. I said, "Ken."

Kendall didn't turn. I said, "Kendall listen, I didn't have sex with James, he told me to tell you that we fucked, because he wanted to get back at you for videoing and posting James puking on himself."

Kendall turned and he had the saddest look on. I said, "Ken I am sorry."

Kendall just said, "Jo I'm not mad that you said that, I'm mad, because you lied."

I said, "Kendall I'm sorry I didn't know James would do that."

Kendall just wrapped his arms around me. I had felt him kiss my neck. Kendall said, "My bed in 5."

I said, "You know I'm a virgin."

Kendall said, "I'm a virgin too."

I asked, "Ken then how did you know what to do before?"

Kendall said, "I didn't I just went with it."

I smirked at Kendall. I felt him kiss my neck up to my lips.

I decided he will stop toying with me. I turned around, and I kissed him on the lips. I had started to unbutton his shirt. I got it unbuttoned, and I had felt his abs and his back. Started to grab at his pants, and try to pull them down. Kendall pulled away and said, "We should do this somewhere private."

I agreed, and Kendall and I went into his room. I got off his pants leaving him in just his boxers.

Kendall had then slid off my shirt, and my jeans. He had tugged at my bra, and then he got that off. Kendall had shoved me onto the bed, and had put his head on my neck. Kendall leaned on me. He lifted up my legs. I wrapped them around him. Kendall was sucking on my breast. I had then used my right hand, and I had shoved it into his boxers. I had grabbed his penis. I had started to stroke it. I had pulled away, and I had grabbed his balls through his underwear. Kendall moaned and groaned. He shoved his hand down my underwear, and had started to tease me. I had kissed him. Kendall and I both took off our underwear. Kendall ran his penis over my legs, and over my center. I felt him raise one of my legs up. Kendall stuck his tip at the end. Kendall interlocked our fingers. He said, "Our last kiss as virgins."

Kendall kissed my lips. I had said, "Condom."

Kendall asked, "Pill."

I said, "I'm on the pill."

Kendall said, "Since you're on the pill, I don't need a condom."

I nodded. Kendall then said, "Ready."

I nodded, and I bit my lip. Kendall went in and out of me. He slid in and out perfectly. He didn't have to stop. Kendall and I both came, and Kendall stayed inside me. Kendall said, "I like being in you."

I had licked Kendall's lips, and Kendall then pulled out. I kissed him, and Kendall had said, "I have to drop you off."

We got changed, and Kendall dropped me off. Every time Kendall saw me, he would make out with me. I mean it was very sweet, but Kendall would kiss me a little bit too much. I could see James getting mad at Kendall kissing me, but Kendall was so happy. I didn't know what to do. I decided to talk to Logan.

I said, "Logan I have a question for you."

Logan said, "Okay out with it."

I said, "I don't know what to do. Kendall is amazing but what do I do about James?"

Logan said, "No need to worry about James because he will hit on every new girl that walks into the Palm Woods. If it were Kendall you were to dump, he would be face down on the couch. He really likes you."

I said, "Thanks Logan I know what to do now."

I walked towards Kendall, and I kissed him. I grabbed his balls through his bathing suit. Kendall moaned, "Fuck."

I felt stares, but I needed everyone to know that he was mine. I pulled away, and Kendall said, "You gave me a boner."

I smirked at success. Kendall sat back down on his lounge chair, and I sat on his lap.

James saw us, and he walked away. I talked to Kendall about what happened a few nights ago. Kendall said, "Josephine Taylor will you be my girlfriend."

I said, "Sure."

I was now Kendall's and he was mine. Kendall was the sweetest boyfriend. Kendall would surprise me, and shower me with gifts. I had thanked him each time, and when I did, James would just sulk and walk away. I kind of felt bad for James, but what about Kendall. Kendall's my boyfriend, so I have to like him better. I felt Kendall kiss my lips and neck.

I had been invited to Big Time Rush's concert. Kendall invited me, and I went with Camille. Kendall made a heart and pointed it at me. The other girls around us thought it was for them, but it wasn't. Kendall and James ran into the crowd. James got to me first, and asked if I would like to be the world wide girl. I went up, and I had sat near James and Logan. They started and Logan held out his hand. I took it so I wouldn't seem rude. I had felt James' hand on my back. I could feel Kendall growing daggers. During Carlos' Part, he hugged me from behind, and he had then gone to sit in his seat. Kendall came from around me, and he had put his arms around my waist. He swayed back and forth with me. Kendall grabbed my hand and pulled me out in front of the crowd, and he had danced with me. While he was dancing with me, since he was behind me, and he had his hand around my waist, he had tried to slip his hand under my shirt. I put my hand on top of his, to stop him. Close to the end of the song, Kendall brought me back to the seat I sat in while I was on stage, and he kissed my cheek. He said, "You can go backstage and the band will talk to you afterward."

I went backstage, and the band followed. They took a small break. Kendall came up to me and he kissed me. He said, "Jo you know I love you right?"

I said, "Yes Ken I know you do very much."

I wrapped my hands around his neck, and I pulled her into me. I then said, "Jo I got to go get changed you want to come."

I nodded. Kendall brought me into his dressing room, and he put on his black and red outfit, and he had his hat on. I took it off, and I put it on my head. I had run from Kendall, and he chased me backstage. He caught me, and started to tickle me. He knows I hate being tickled.

I gave up the hat, and Kendall said, "I'll give you an old hat after the concert."

I kind of felt a little jealous because of all of these fan girls taking Kendall from me, wait did I just think take Kendall from me? Yes I just did, but what if he falls for one of them? I felt mixed emotions. The guys were singing, and they had run into the crowd. Logan ran to Camille, and Kendall ran to the other side, with James. Carlos ran with Logan. Kendall was holding the other girls hand, and singing to her. I kind of felt jealous, but I had to think Kendall fucked me, so he likes me. Kendall then kissed the girls cheek, and then held another girls hand.

I kind of felt a little selfish wanting my boyfriend all to myself. I felt bad for feeling selfish. I walked to Kendall's dressing room, missing out on the rest of the concert for a little bit. I just sat there. In Kendall's dressing room were pictures. There were pictures of the band with Snoop Dogg, Miranda Cosegrove, Jordin Sparks, and with Mercedes Griffin. Kendall had another picture of me near his couch. I walked to it, and I saw it had a few kiss marks near it. Kendall had a picture of us on his phone background, and in his wallet, were pictures of us, and me. Kendall's so sweet. He loves me. I then heard the door open, and it was the security guard, and he grabbed me and took me out of the room. He put me in this sort of concert jail cell.

He then said, "I am telling Kendall about you going into his dressing room."

I said, "I'm his girlfriend."

The guy said. "Yeah right, that's what they all say."

He said, "If Kendall says you're his girlfriend then you can leave."

I saw on the monitor, security cameras in all of the rooms. That's why when Kendall and I were in his room, he shut the door with the security camera in it.

The security guard went to Kendall's dressing room, and waited. Kendall finally went to his dressing room. Kendall and the security guard were talking. Kendall and he left the room. In about 3 minutes after they left, Kendall was at the outside of the jail cell. He said to the security guard, "She is allowed to be in my dressing room, she is my girlfriend."

The security guard apologized, and he had let me free. I went with Kendall back to his dressing room. Kendall asked, "What just happened?"

I said, "I was in your dressing room, and then he came in and took me away."

Kendall said, "He better not have done anything to you. You are mine and all mine, and no one else's."

I smirked at Kendall's response. Kendall shut the door with the security camera. He had wrapped his arms around me and said, "Jo I love you and only you."

I said, "Ken I love you too and only you."

Kendall had then said, "I'm sorry my time is limited, but I have to get ready for the next song. It is the last one I think."

Kendall took off his shirt, and wow, he has a six pack. Kendall said, "You staring Josephine."

I said, "No just grazing."

Kendall came up to me, and he started to grind into me. I said, "Ken you have to perform, and I don't need girls seeing you with a hard on, or a boner."

Kendall said, "Yeah but now you got me wanting to fuck you."

Kendall then pulled away saying I can hear the guys calling me. I'm going to be in deep shit later. I let him get dressed, and I stayed in his dressing room. I opened the door, with the security camera. Kendall kissed my cheek before he left. Kendall kissed my cheek, and he tried to kiss my lips, but I wouldn't let him. I said, "After."

Kendall ran out. He said, "I will fuck you later. Don't be seeing any boys, because they will not hear your moans, they will be engulfed by my dick."

I blushed at Kendall's comment. Kendall smirked at Kendall, and I ran to watch the concert from the side. James said into the microphone, "Kendall what took you so long?"

Kendall blushed then said, "I had to call my friend, and then I had to talk to someone."

Logan whispered into Kendall's ear. Kendall laughed then said, "No." What did Logan tell him?

They sang another song, and then they were done. Kendall winked at me, my heart fluttered. Kendall ran and grabbed me. He pulled me on stage, and I started to dance along with them, and Logan flipped and so did James. Kendall and Carlos were on top of the riser, it had a fire pole, and a ladder. Kendall had stayed up there, and James and Logan were singing. James came over to me and put his arm around me. I looked up at Kendall and he looked a little mad, that it wasn't him. James kissed my cheek, and Kendall got really mad. Kendall slid down the pole, and James ran away. Kendall wrapped his arm around me, and since Kendall stood behind me, he unwrapped his arm, and he pinched my butt. I didn't flinch, or the fans would know something was up. Kendall smirked, and then he stood a few feet from me, and then Logan came up to me and hugged me. Carlos hugged me as well. Kendall got a little jealous. I could see his beautiful green eyes turn darker. Kendall brought me backstage. Camille ran backstage, but was stopped. Logan told Randy, who was the security guard that Camille could pass.

Kendall and I went to his dressing room. Kendall shut the door with the security camera. Kendall locked his door, and he started to make out with me, on his couch. He started to grind into me. Kendall said, "Fuck I'm so horny right now. Fuck Jo. Fuck me."

Kendall was hard already. I grabbed his balls, and Kendall moaned. I felt Kendall takeoff my shirt. He then started to feel my breasts, and he took off the bra. I took off his leather jacket, and his sweaty tee shirt. Kendall had a wife beater under it. I took that off. Kendall had then put his nipples on mine. He then started to go at my buckle. I went at his. He stripped me, and I stripped him. Kendall shoved his dick in my mouth, and he said, "Suck my cock, suck it, make me cum in your mouth."

I sucked him for a while, and Kendall shot it in my mouth. I swallowed it, and then I moaned against his dick. Kendall then fucked me.

After that, Kendall and I got changed. Kendall looking really happy. Kendall brought me to the limo, and I waited for him. He sat right next to me, and he started to kiss me in the limo. He pushed me up against the door. I then stopped him. James, Carlos, and Logan came in with Camille, and Kelly. James joked and said, "Kendall I didn't know you took a fan home."

Kendall said, "Ha, ha very funny." Kendall put his hand on my thigh. Kelly gave us all blankets, since it was cold, or well because she was just being nice. Kendall whispered into my ear, "Now I can touch your lower half, and no one will have to know."

Kendall started to raise his hand. He went under my skirt. He had tapped my center a few times. He grabbed my under wear, and started to slide them down. Kendall had then felt me. I opened my eyes a little bit more, noticing Kendall was very horny right now, and his friends and boss's assistant was right here. Kendall then tapped the inside of my thighs. My legs began to involuntarily spread. Kendall smirked, and then he started to slide his hand up. Logan said, "Kendall knock it off. Wait until we get home."

I felt Kendall slide my underwear back up, and his hand lingered inside my underwear. Kendall then pulled his hand out. He still kept it on my thigh though. Kelly asked, "Weren't you the worldwide girl?" I said, "Yes I was."

Kelly then said, "Kendall I thought I said that you couldn't get someone you know."

Kendall said, "James and Logan picked." Kelly got so mad at them.

I put my head on Kendall's chest. Kendall had said, "I love you."

I said, "I love you too."

Kendall had wrapped his arm around me. I had fallen asleep on Kendall.

Kendall had carried me to his room. Kendall slept in the same bed as me. I woke up and he was holding on to me, with a tight grip. I had to get ready to perform. I had a play down at the theater in 9 hours I need to shower, have food then head down there for costume and make up. I had to get rid of Kendall's grip. I got free, and some alarms went off.

Kendall woke up and said, "You trying to run from me."

I joked and said, "Yeah I am going to see James."

Kendall grew mad. I don't know why. Kendall just got ready for his day without talking to me I said, "Ken, Kenny tell me what's wrong." Kendall ignored me. I showered, and then I left for food. I started to walk as the stop hand started to blink, and then out of nowhere a truck came, and I was pushed out of the way. I turned and I saw Kendall on the ground with a broken body part. I ran to him and I pulled him out of the street. I called 911 and they took Kendall in. I went in with him. Kendall was put in a cast, and the doctor told me, if he didn't push me then I would've died, or been in a coma in a body cast. I had waited, and then Kendall came out. I hugged my boyfriend, and said, "Kendall I'm so happy you're okay."

Kendall ignored me. I said, "Thanks Kendall for saving my life, the doctor told me that if I was hit, then I would've died or been in a coma in a body cast."

Kendall said, "Jo I may be mad at you for that comment, but I know that I can always forgive, and I would never see you again, if I didn't do anything. You are my girlfriend, besides my mom and sister; you are my main priority to take care of. I love you."

I told Kendall about my play. Kendall brought me for breakfast, and then we hung out, and we might have made out a lot. Kendall bought me lunch and dinner. I had been dropped off at the theater, and Kendall left for something. I went and got settled in. I was playing the lead role. As the play was starting I didn't see Kendall. In the middle of the play I realized that Kendall wasn't going to come. I got a little down, but then I remembered that I have to kiss the other character. I kissed him, and after the kiss I noticed Kendall was there. After the play, I went out, and I got flowers. A bunch of guys came up to me, and started to flirt with me. Kendall came over to me, and he had flowers. He picked me up and twirled me around. I kissed his cheek, and Kendall said, "She is mine." Kendall kissed me on the lips, and said, "A nice way to let people know she's taken."

I felt a tap on the shoulder, from my cast mate, the one that I kissed. Kendall pulled away, and had a firm grip around me. He tightened it when that guy came closer to me. He pulled me away from Kendall back stage. I saw Kendall trying to follow. They had a cake, and they gave us all some. I brought my piece out. Kendall had a fit until he saw me. I said, "They congratulated us with cake." I put some in his mouth, and there was some on his lips. I kissed his lips getting rid of the frosting. Kendall fed me cake too, and then he ate some. I went and got changed. Kendall and I went to the Palm Woods, and Kendall had to sit in the passenger's seat. I asked, "Ken why were you late?"

Kendall said, "I wasn't I was there the whole time."

I said, "Ken I didn't see you, and then I saw you walk in late."

Kendall said, "I just went to get you roses."

Kendall kissed my neck, and I stopped him, and said, "Kenny I need to drive." Kendall nodded, and pouted. I finished driving, and I noticed some cake on his thing. I stopped Kendall and I put my mouth on where the cake was. I licked the cake, and Kendall moaned. I said to myself I have the most adorable boyfriend ever.

Kendall said, "You are mine all mine."

**A/N I hope you enjoyed this. Please review there is an epilogue to this I am working on it right now, please review. **


End file.
